An Akatsuki Holiday!
by Paper Things
Summary: Chapter 4... Happy Valentine's Day! Sakura is back, but is there such things as a double love triangle?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** HAPPY HOLIDAYS! XD I know that some of you awesomeful people out there don't celebrate Christmas, but I want to make a new Holiday series for the Akatsuki including a seven year old Sakura!

**Down the Chimney Comes a Weasel and a Crow?**

_**X-mas Special!**_

A tall Christmas tree was finally put as a mini Sakura cheered and jumped up and down with a spirally masked Akatsuki named Tobi. Kisame rolled his eyes at Tobi's naivety, but smiled warmly at Sakura's happiness as Christmas was passing by the days. Surprisingly, the small child convinced everyone, even the leader Pein, to celebrate Christmas and that means redecorating the entire base.

Sakura jumped on the couch with glee, "It's so pretty! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!!!"

Hidan scoffed, "Whatever kid… You're just fu—" Appearing out of nowhere came Sasori with a glare on his face. "Fine, fine…" he muttered a string of curses as he left the room while the redhead managed to cover Sakura's young ears.

She giggled, "Sasori-san, why does Hidan-san say bad words?"

Tobi complained, "Hidan's a bad boy!"

"Shut up Tobi…" Sasori sighed. "Why don't you ask Hidan why he's a bad boy?" Sakura smiled, knowing what Sasori was up to as Tobi immediately ran towards Hidan's room to bother.

Just then, Itachi came in the room with a small box all wrapped with a red bow as he put it under the undecorated tree. He glanced at Sakura, "Do you want to decorate the tree?"

Somehow, her smile couldn't get anymore bigger, but it did as she jumped out of Sasori's grasp, and ran towards an open box full of different and random ornaments. "Ne Itachi-kun?" Strangely, Itachi was the only one with the '-kun' in the organization while everyone else would be '-san' or '-danna' or '-sama'. "Can we watch the Nutcracker after this?"

Sasori muffled a laugh as Itachi froze, "O-Of course…"

**30 minutes later…**

Everyone in the organization gathered around on the single soft plushy couch to watch the movie. From left to right is Konan sat at the edge with a small cup of hot chocolate, an annoyed looking Pein, a bored Kisame, an amused Zetsu, and a money-absorbed Kakuzu. On the floor sat, the newest female addition to the Akatsuki named Karasu **(Haha, that's my OC! Amaya-chan, if you want to be part of this series, just review me!)**, a sleepy Itachi with an excited Sakura sitting on his lap, a bored looking long haired blonde Deidara, a cursing Hidan, and an eager Tobi.

Just as nearly everyone fell asleep, Sakura, Tobi, and extraordinarily Kisame were still watching. As the ballerina did an amazing pirouette, Kisame gasped in awe, "She just did a 33 pirouette!"

"What the…" Hidan remembered to cover Sakura's ears. "Fuck?"

Everyone else heard and started laughing while Kisame turned purple in embarrassment. Deidara rolled on the floor while tears of laughter streamed down his face, "HAHA!!! KISAME DOES BALLET!!!"

Sakura smiled and thought to herself, 'I know what to get Kisame-chan for Christmas now!'

Kisame spluttered, "Ju-just watch the stupid movie."

"It's already over." Karasu rubbed her tired natural red eyes and ran a thin pale hand through her ebony shoulder length hair. "I'm going to hit the sack. Good night." She got up, and gathered her Akatsuki cloak and disappeared. Everyone agreed to get some rest; they all knew that Sakura would be the one wake at least _one_ of them to get permission to open the presents.

"Itachi-kun?" Sakura gently tugged at Itachi's sleeve. "Will you tuck me in?" He couldn't help but give a small smile and nod.

"Good night Sakura-chan." Itachi wrapped her up in a bundle of blankets.

"Wait! Itachi-kun, will you read me a bed time story?" Sakura held the sheets closer to her face to absorb the warmth. The seven year old pink haired girl was just too innocent to say no.

He sighed and grabbed a small stool, "Once upon a time, there was a fierce blue ogre, his name was Hoshigaki Kisame. He would eat everyone in the village, even the animals!" Sakura giggled. "One day, he invaded a kingdom that was protecting a snotty blonde haired princess named Deidara." Itachi smirked, 'I like this story so far…' He continued, "He said, 'Dear princess, make any kind offers, and I shall let you free.' Deidara the snot-faced princess remarked, 'I will never give anything of mine to someone as ugly as you are.' So, Kisame ate her. Next, was a poor peasant girl named Karasu. Kisame spoke, 'Peasant, give me an offering, and I shall let you free.' Karasu was the last one standing alive of the doomed kingdom and spoke, 'I have nothing for I am poor, but I will give you my life in exchange for everyone else you have ate.' The blue ogre finally agreed, but due to her bravery, she was free as well, and the ogre let everyone free from his large belly." He poked Sakura's smaller stomach that made her laugh. "Everyone in the village thanked Karasu for her kindness, and even the princess Deidara was touched by her bravery, she offered her a position in the castle as a brave female knight. The end." By this time, Sakura was nodding her head tiredly.

"Itachi-kun?" She yawned. "Do you think Santa will give us all presents? Because, I know Akatsuki is a bad place…"

Itachi smiled softly, "Of course, in fact, he'll come down the chimney tomorrow and Mrs. Claus will be there too. And, we are not bad people because we all care for you, now off to bed before I summon the mighty ogre Kisame to eat you!" She gave a last laugh before drifting off to sleep.

As he closed her door shut silently, a smooth voice rang, "I'm a peasant huh? Then what are you? The ogre's trusty half donkey-weasel?" He turned around to meet a tired looking Karasu.

Itachi rolled his eyes inwardly, "Shut up…"

Karasu mentioned, "Hey, what are you going to do about the Santa thing? I know she'll be waiting all day tomorrow for him to appear, and if he doesn't, she'll be crushed."

He froze in place, "Damn it… I'll hire someone!"

"Someone will know where the base is then idiot." She tapped her standard kunoichi shoes. "I guess you're going to have to be Santa."

He twitched, "Oh yeah? Then who will be Mrs. Claus?" Finally giving a smirk, Itachi and Karasu both lost with a defeated sigh.

She spoke, "I'll get the costumes…"

**5:21 AM – Konan and Pein's Room**

With small tiptoe steps like the Sugarplum fairy from the Nutcracker, Sakura finally reached Konan's side of the bed and poked her cheek. "Konan-san?"

"Ngh…" She flipped sides and faced Pein. "What is it…?"

"Can I open the presents?" Pein immediately heard and sighed.

"Knock yourself out kid, but just wake everyone else up before you open them…" Konan let out a yawn before shaking the spiky haired leader awake.

**Living Room**

"This one is for blue ogre Kisame-san!" She handed Kisame a small wrapped up gift from Deidara. Kisame twitched in annoyance while the blonde haired artist smirked. "This one is for the snot-faced princess Deidara-san!" She handed the fuming male his present. "This one is for the brave Karasu-niisan!" She handed Karasu a poorly wrapped gift. "This one is for Itachi-kun, Leader-sama, Konan-danna, Sasori-san, Kakuzu-san, Hidan-san, and Tobi-chan!" Everyone finally started unwrapping their gift while Sakura was already playing in the discarded colorful paper with her stuffed animal panda everyone got her.

Deidara got a wad of paper that said, 'Art is forever.' Sasori received the same, though it said, 'Art is short.' That got them both started onto a long debate about art.

Kakuzu got a ton of gift cards since they all knew that he was going to exchange the gift cards for money. Hidan got an extra rosary for his Jashin ceremonies, and a First Aid kit just in case his rituals got out of hand and no one was at the base. Konan got two bottles of shampoo, and a small case of blue hair dye that made her pissed, "MY HAIR IS NATURAL YOU BASTARDS!"

Pein got many expensive items like a mini stereo, and an iPod nano with a $50 gift card to iTunes. "Being the leader is sweet…" he smirked.

Kisame got a lot of ballet slippers, which bothered him, but he also got tap shoes from Deidara, "What's with the tap shoes?"

Deidara shrugged, "Well, since you must be a pro at ballet, why not try tap dancing?" Kisame fumed in anger at this remark.

Itachi received a stuffed weasel plushy Sakura got for him, and more hair ties from the organization, "I don't need THIS many hair ties… And, I'm throwing away the pink, yellow, orange, and green ones too…" he sulked as he approached the trash can.

Karasu got a wooden picture frame, but was supported by metal made by Sasori, and a team photo of everyone acting like their normal weird selves. She also got a eye drops for bloodshot eyes, "Oi, my eyes ARE NATURALLY RED!!!"

"MY HAIR IS NATURALLY BLUE!!!"

"I DO NOT TAP DANCE… OR DANCE BALLET!!!"

"ART IS SHORT!"

"ART IS FOREVER!!!"

"I HATE THESE HAIR TIES!"

Sakura interrupted their rant with a sad whisper, "Where's Santa Claus, and Mrs. Claus?" she sighed. Itachi and Karasu both stared at each other with shock, 'Oh crap…' they both disappeared into their rooms and immediately changed, meeting each other on top of the roof within seconds.

Itachi hesitated, "How the hell am I supposed to fit in the small chimney with these stupid things in my clothes?"

Karasu shook her head, "Whatever, you go down, or I shove you down weasel!" Itachi glared at her as he removed the balloons from underneath his Santa outfit to make his stomach look chubby. As soon as he jumped down the chimney, Karasu followed along, but they finally realized, "The fireplace is still going!"

"God damn it! This is all your fault!" Itachi glared at the Karasu, while he skidded his feet to a stop between the walls.

Karasu accidentally landed on Itachi's back, "Oof… My fault? How the hell is it my fault? You're the one who promised Sakura Santa, and Mrs. Claus would come!"

Fortunately, the entire crew could hear their argument while Sakura gave a large smile and immediately put out the fire with a bucket of water, "Santa! Mrs. Claus!!!" she squealed in excitement.

"It looks like they put out of the fire… Go down, quickly before Deidara starts another fire!" Karasu pushed Itachi down further.

He stared, "Why would Deidara start another fire?"

"Uh… I kind of did something… to his… room… and he wants revenge… Just shut up and go down!" Karasu explained before Itachi detached his feet from the opposite walls and they fell with great speed as they ended up in the living room where Sakura was squealing with happiness.

"Santa Claus!!!" Sakura tugged at Itachi's scorched red suit. "Mrs. Claus!" She hugged Karasu in her nearly burnt red dress with white fluffy edges.

Everyone muffled a laugh at the embarrassing sight before them. Itachi gasped for air, "Ha, ha, ha—I mean, ho, ho, ho… Ugh…"

"Hello Sakura-chan," Karasu gave a small smile. "I heard you've been an extra good girl this year—"

Tobi leaped on Itachi's lap, "TOBI'S BEEN A GOOD BOY THIS YEAR SANTA!!! Tobi wants a choochoo train, a red fire truck, a coloring book, a flashlight to scare away the boogey man in my closet, a puppy, a kitty, a cupcake, a—"

Itachi cut him off, "Yes, yes you've been a good boy, now get off me before I shove coal down your throat." Tobi immediately disappeared after "Santa's" little threat.

Sakura hopped onto both Santa's and Mrs. Claus's lap, "I already got what I wanted for Christmas! I wanted everyone have a happy Christmas that no one will forget…" They both smiled at Sakura's sweet remark. "And, I made a bet with Kakuzu-san that Santa and Mrs. Claus will be here, so gimme gimme gimme!!!" Kakuzu groaned and handed her 5 dollars, and a peppermint crunch candy bar.

I guess, even the worst of all organizations such as Akatsuki can have an embarrassing, jolly, and sweet Christmas. Merry Christmas!

_**Next Chapter:**_

_A Happy New Year?_

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to make every chapter about most holidays, and some birthdays that takes place in the Akatsuki organization! :D I live off of reviews, so that would be gladly appreciated please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** OMFG I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA ME!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry it's super duper short!!!!

**_A New Year's Explosion_**

Everyone from the said to be evil organization sat upon a rooftop as they see a certain blonde haired bomb artist's perform his work of art. Though, Sasori disagreed as he huffed and crossed his arms in disapproval. Konan smiled softly as the fireworks in the sky exploded creating many pictures, and some of them actually moved! The brand new member of the organization, Rin Amaya with her flowing and dazzling white hair sat next to the curser, and Jashinist of the group, Hidan.

"Happy New Years Hidan-san!" Amaya's average happy mood sometimes bothered Hidan, but eventually got used to the girl. "What are you doing right after the fireworks? Are you going down to the base to party with the rest of them?" She looked closer at him with her wide admiring eyes.

Hidan snorted in disgust, "Tch, I have better things to do than party and get drunk."

She leaned closer to him, "Like what?"

He twitched his equally same colored eyebrow at her curiosity, "Must you be so fucking annoying all the fucking time?!"

Amaya narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "Hell yes, I must be so fucking annoying all the time. Must _you_ be so fucking hotheaded all the time?!"

Hidan smirked at her language, "Yes… Yes I must be hotheaded all the time… After the fucking fireworks, I'm going to my room to… worship my god, Jashin."

Surprisingly, Amaya yelped in joy, "Yatta! We can worship him together!"

To the Jashinist's surprise, Amaya was also another fellow Jashin worshiper just like him. "No fucking kidding?" Hidan smirked as he pulled her closer to him. "Then show me your rosary."

Amaya immediately unzipped her Akatsuki cloak to reveal a dark standard kunoichi shirt, but also revealed a pure white triangle surrounded by a circle, "How about yours?"

He reached into one of his many pockets and pulled out a deep dark onyx rosary, exactly like Amaya's besides the different shades. "Hey bitch, after worshiping, you want to—"

The white haired girl shoved him nearly off the rooftop, "Don't call me a bitch you faggot!"

Hidan smirked once more, "Don't call me a faggot you mo—"

This time, it was Karasu, the black haired female who punched Hidan's arm, "Shut up. Sakura is right behind you, you idiot." Before turning back to Itachi, she threw a quick funny face at Amaya whom stuck her tongue out in response. Strangely, they were like the opposite, but still were the best of friends in the Akatsuki including Konan.

"Isn't she sleeping though?" Itachi asked the red-eyed crow girl. He raised a thin black eyebrow at her lie.

Karasu shrugged, "I just wanted them to stop or else they'll get into another contest like last week… Last time I had a never ending migraine because of those couple!"

He smirked at her as he turned his head to look back at the peaceful sky that Deidara now controlled. A red flare soon came up as he showed Amaya, and Hidan both arguing as fireworks. Everyone chuckled at the picture, though Amaya and Hidan were too busy debating on if Hidan wore hair gel or not. Unfortunately, he refused to let Amaya touch his perfectly smooth and slick hair. Just as soon as he blinked, pages being flipped through passed through his ears as he glanced at Karasu reading a book, "What are you doing?"

Without looking up she responded, "Reading you dumb nut."

Itachi twitched, "You're the only person I know who would call me dumb and nut besides Amaya."

She flipped a page and nodded without paying attention to what he was saying until he suddenly grabbed the novel, "Hey!"

"Calm down, I only want to know what you're reading about." He saved her spot in the book with her bookmark, and flipped to the introductory. It took him a few seconds to scan both pages, and flip to the next of the introductory. "A horror romance?" he threw the novel back to her.

Karasu turned pink from embarrassment or just blushing, but she exclaimed, "You better not tell anyone!"

Itachi gave a curt nod, and looked back up into the sky. Now, Karasu was just too embarrassed to read, so instead she decided to look up and see so many brilliant colored fireworks. Deidara flew around the sky and threw many of his creatures in the clean air that soon exploded that created a large sign that said in capital letters, "ART IS SHORT SASORI-DANNA!"

Sasori jumped up in rage and frustration, "You idiot of a blonde! Art is FOREVER!!! You're even lucky that I'm out here staring at your so-called art that should be called junk, when I could be in my room working on my puppet!"

All Deidara did was stick his tongue as he continued his famous piece that he's been working on for so long. Just as soon as he jumped off the large clay bird, it exploded, which created an image of the entire organization. Just as soon as the loud bang was heard, little Sakura woke up with a fright and stared admiringly at the sky, "Sui goi… Deidara-san is so cool!!!"

Deidara jumped down next to Sakura with his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his face, "I told you she would say that Kakuzu."

Once again, the money-loving treasurer for Akatsuki handed him the money, "Cheating bastard."

Sasori immediately stomped down to the large living room, "I'm going to sleep."

Pein grabbed Sasori's tall collar of the cloak and shook his orange head while Konan stayed besides him, "Oh no you're not. We're all staying up to count down… Except for Sakura," He glanced at the girl who pouted. "You need to go to sleep early so that you'll wake up even early. Then, I promise that Kisame will let you use his oversized katana."

She jumped up and down in glee, "Yay!!! Did you hear that Kisame-san? I get to use your oversized katana!"

The blue shark man's jaws dropped to the floor, "Pe-Pein, you know about her abnormal strength right? She'll literally destroy the base! Can't you just send her to play in Zetsu's garden?"

Though, the spiky haired leader already left. Just then, it was already 11:45 at night, and they all started writing down their New Years resolution on a piece of paper since they were all bored. Except for Tobi, and Sakura who had to go to bed, and Tobi just colored.

**Pein's Resolution: **I have a feeling that this year will be lucky for me! I'll finally get to rule the world!!!

**Konan's Resolution:** Truthfully, I don't want Pein to take over the world because he does, then he probably won't have use for us anymore… So, my resolution is that I hope he _doesn't_ rule the world!

**Zetsu's Resolution:** Someday… I'll catch the juiciest, and fattest of all shinobis ever, and eat them alive! I've already spotted one in Konoha just the other day… Chouji his name was… Yes, I have special plans for that boy………

**Kakuzu's Resolution: **Money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money, money, and… maybe a dollar store somewhere near this dump.

**Hidan's Resolution:** Amaya… Hmm… Yes, she's my next victim. My resolution will be for her to make me my favorite breakfast tomorrow morning! ………Burnt blueberry muffins………

**Amaya's Resolution:** This weird, but hot guy Hidan is pretty cool… Yeah, I guess I can make my resolutions on him… Something like he'll ask me on a date tomorrow morning! Well, if not, then at least make him ask me anything!

**Deidara's Resolution:** That Sasori-danna will leave me alone… And that he'll leave my art alone too!

**Sasori's Resolution:** That the blonde haired freak Deidara will be burnt into crisps from his explosive "art"… That might be a little too harsh, fine, that he'll leave me and my beautiful art alone.

**Kisame's Resolution:** This better come true or else I'll feed this stupid piece of paper to my goldfish Bubbles! Okay, I want my resolution to be that pink haired elf doesn't find my weapon tomorrow morning!!!

**Karasu's Resolution:** My resolutions? Hm… Well… I don't really know… I guess I don't have a resolution. Oh! Maybe that someone will finally appreciate me for once besides Amaya-chan, and Konan-chan… Maybe one of the guys from this stupid organization! I don't even know why I joined in the first place!

**Itachi's Resolution:** Firstly, that girl Karasu doesn't even know that I'm staring at her paper right now, and that's ridiculous, she doesn't have a resolution? Well then, I hope she does have a resolution………… That actually worked, okay then… I don't really have a resolution myself; so I guess I'll try to help her accomplish her own resolution. Oh, and maybe to keep Sasuke safe… I truly hope he isn't dead by now.

_**Next Chapter:**_

**Awkward Birthday Surprise!**

**Author's Note:** Hey Amaya-chan, tell me you're eye color for your OC okay? Sorry I couldn't e-mail you the draft! And, did I get your character right? Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! I'm such a forgetful person sometimes… . But, guess who's birthday is coming up on January 30?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Well… I feel kind of weird writing a story about my birthday… Kind of pathetic actually, but hey, I'm bored XD

**Hell of a Birthday**

New Years passed by rather quickly, as did Chinese New Years while Kakuzu literally drooled over the piles of red envelopes filled with money. Currently, everyone was resting quietly in their room while Amaya, Konan and Karasu were in the living room discussing an upcoming event.

The blue haired woman sighed in ignorance, "For the last time, why can't we have a party?"

Karasu sighed as well, "Because, I'd like to stick to my clan's custom of _not_ having a party."

Amaya snorted rather un-ladylike, "Psh, clan, shlan. You Kaguyas are so… so high and mighty like the Uchihas!" It was fact that Karasu was a Kaguya, though her brother, Kimimaro had inherited more of his mother's features instead of his fathers. Karasu's mother had silvery white hair with piercing red eyes, while her father had onyx black hair and glassy green eyes.

Karasu rolled her red eyes, "Whatever… We can't have a party. That's final."

"Can we at least give you presents? A birthday isn't without presents." Konan pointed out.

"Fine, but only you three… I don't want Hidan to give me a dead rat like he did for last year's Christmas…" The shoulder-length black haired girl shivered at the thought of a dead rat lying under the tree for weeks on end scared her slightly.

Amaya glared, "Hey, at least he got you something! Besides, it's better than getting a pebble from Kakuzu." They all started laughing after telling them some hilarious gifts they all received from last year's Christmas, then moved onto New Years resolutions.

Karasu yawned tiredly and looked at a large grandfather clock she thought was beautiful and mumbled; "It's 2:23 in the morning… I think I should go to bed." She sighed.

"Good night." They all said in unison as they headed towards opposite directions. When Karasu finally reached her room, she closed and locked it. It's been long since anyone has ever celebrated her birthday. It wasn't true what she said back in the living room about her clan avoiding parties. She remembered her first party where she invited all her friends, but they all never came. Another birthday party was when a couple of her friends did come, but they tore open her presents and kept what was inside the colorful boxes and bags. To that day, she thought no one should know when her birthday was. It was too much of a hassle anyways.

'Besides, I'm like a party animal like Amaya and nearly everyone else.' She nodded as she pulled her covers up close to her chin as her head laid against a pillow. Karasu remembered a birthday that broke her heart into millions of pieces. She silently fell asleep, letting the usual nightmares sink in.

_**Flashback**_

_The sun was shining bright as usual, but the snow wouldn't melt in Yukigakure (snow village). Another peaceful and war-free day has passed and gone as did today like any other day. A five year-old girl with hair down to mid back and her wide happy red eyes glowing with excitement and hope skipped down the shoveled streets of the village as she waited by the Academy's gates for her crush to come out. _

_As the bell rang, a flurry of students Karasu's age came bursting out of the doors and passed the gates of where she was standing. While she stood there, she closed her eyes with a smile and her hands swinging against her white and red kimono. She imagined his perfect complexion and his mischievous smirk and strange laugh, how his dark purple hair would dance with the wind and his gray eyes would look around aimlessly. He was blind, but wanted badly to prove to others that he could take care of himself by become a strong shinobi. _

"_Why are you just standing there smiling with your eyes closed?" a soft five-year-old boy's voice was heard. _

_Karasu's eyes opened and tried to hide her blush, "How did you know I was closing my eyes?" _

"_Because I send chakra waves to you and when I receive it back, I get an image of your face." He explained it as if it were the weather. "Why don't you want to become a kunoichi Karasu-chaaaan?" he complained as he stomped his right foot on the ground annoyed. _

_Karasu giggled and mocked him, "Just because I'm from a clan doesn't mean I must be a kunoichi Moumoku-kuuuuuun!" She stuck her tongue out. _

"_Hey! I 'saw' that!" He laughed and started chasing after her as they played tag throughout the village. They chased, but they also yelled at each other, "Come back!" _

"_Why would I?" Karasu smiled as she continued running slowly like a five-year-old should. "Oh yeah! It's my birthday today!!!" _

_Moumoku smile grew wider, "Really?! That gives me another reason for you to come here because I want to give you a birthday present!" _

_Unfortunately, they didn't read a warning sign that said, "WANTED: Yakusho Motori… For murder, escape of prison in Yukigakure, and robbery Note: S-class criminal"_

_The village didn't have many shinobis, and certainly not a lot of kunoichis. As Karasu finally stopped, Moumoku sensed her and stopped in front of her as well. He went near her ear to whisper, "Happy Birth—"_

_The purple haired boy was cut off, as a knife was drove into his beating heart and the criminal yelled, "Out of the punk!" Now, he lay there lifeless and dead while Karasu screamed on the top of her lungs. By that day, she has sworn to be the best kunoichi and seek revenge._

_**End Flashback**_

Karasu shuddered as she fell into a deep slumber, not excited about tomorrow. After only five minutes of silence, a small knock was heard on her door. Fortunately, Karasu was usually a light sleeper, but she had just finished a mission and was extremely tired. As the door's lock clicked, a white haired girl with brilliant blue eyes smirked and snuck inside her room, taking a peek at her open diary on a nearby desk. 'Always keep your journals locked up!' Amaya snickered. Though, as soon as she saw her past written in the pages with tearful ink, she now understood why a birthday party was absolutely unacceptable. Her childhood crush was killed that day, and it was no happy matter.

She immediately left the room and put the diary in place and sprayed it with a not-so strong perfume to cover up her scent. After two hours another knock was heard by the undisturbed Karasu as she only flipped over to face the door but still peacefully asleep. The door's hinges squeaked open as Itachi entered with a soft whisper, "Karasu-san?" He knew better than to disturb her like a certain foolish clay artist did once.

The weasel only came inside to borrow a book Karasu was reading that he thought was rather interesting, but as soon as he saw it on her bookshelf, he also caught notice of her open diary. He quickly scanned the inky words and sighed as he closed it shut and put it safely inside her drawer. "She never told me it was her birthday tomorrow… Or that she had a childhood crush." Itachi muttered darkly at the end. Before he locked and closed the door quietly, he couldn't help but sneak a miniscule smile at the sleeping Karasu.

**5:30 AM**

_Knock! Knock! Kno—_ "What the hell do you fucking want?!" Amaya muttered as she rubbed her eyes and opened the door to be greeted by the dark haired Uchiha. "What?"

"Tomorrow is Karasu's birthday. I read it in her diary—" he was quickly interrupted.

Amaya slapped her forehead and slid it down slowly, "She's really got to put it in a drawer or something… But, we can't throw a party, Moumoku's death isn't something to be laughing or happy about."

"But, wouldn't Moumoku be happy if he knew that Karasu was enjoying her birthday? Even if he is dead?" Itachi pointed out as Amaya's blue eyes widened as if to say, 'Duh!'

She started rushing towards everyone's room except for Karasu's, "We've got to put up the decorations! Hurry up everyone!"

Tobi was desperately to put up the streamers, but everyone else insisted that Karasu was too old for streamers and other childish decorations such as silly string and a couple of random balloons that says, "It's a girl!" from when Kakuzu was too cheap to buy real balloons during Deidara's birthday.

Amaya and Hidan started putting up a large stereo they somehow found in the cleaning supplies room, Konan baked her famous black forest cake while Pein just watched, Sasori and Itachi were both wrapping the few presents, Deidara made a quick random sculpture of something that looked like a disfigured little boy that was supposed to look like Moumoku. Kakuzu just sat on the couch and continuously counted on how much the presents were all together.

Just as soon as the birds chirped near Karasu's window, she noticed they were doves and glared at them. How she despised other birds and their bright feathery colors… They eventually flew off, and then she started feeling the guilt of what happened yesterday. She moved towards her desk of where her diary should be, but instead she found it in a drawer and decided to shrug it off as she opened the back of the hardback and her red eyes softened as soon as she saw Moumoku's picture. 'If I would've been a kunoichi that time, I might have warned you and maybe gave you my life…' she sighed as she slammed the book shut and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. As she put on her Akatsuki cloak, she looked both sides of the hallway to find it unusually and eerily quiet.

She decided to walk towards the living room to see if Itachi got the book he wanted to borrow. "SURPRISE!" the surprised scared her thoughtless as Karasu screamed and hid behind a couch where Tobi was.

As soon as she got over her fright, she looked around to see a _party_. "No… Amaya, Konan, I specifically told you no—"

Before she could finish, she felt a tall shadow loom over her with a glare. Karasu quickly turned around to see Itachi as he muttered, "You really should keep your journal somewhere safer. Besides, Moumoku would've wanted you happy instead of moping." He tried his hardest to crack a small smile but what seemed to look like a petrified grin of amusement.

The black haired girl looked around to see everyone's nervous smiles, then turned back to see a "happy-go-lucky" Itachi trying so utterly hard to be "happy". She sighed for the sake of it, "Did anyone make dango?" They all cheered as Amaya brought out the sake and alcohol as she and Hidan started a competition while Kisame played winner.

When if finally came to the part where Karasu cut the cake there were a bit of difficulties, "Uh, Konan-chan? Did you make black forest?" Karasu asked. The blue haired woman nodded. "Baka! When it comes to baking, you always forget the yeast, or you mistake the yeast for flour and put too much!" Everyone laughed at Konan's embarrassment, but either way, they all ate the frosting on the cake and some of the dark cherries hidden inside.

"PRESENTS!!!" Deidara smirked as he handed her his beautifully wrapped present.

As she unwrapped it, she saw it was a clay figure of… something… "Uh, thank you Deidara-kun." She smiled.

"But wait! There's a part two. Kai!" as he said so, the figure exploded and created a small firework that said 'Happy Birthday!' Karasu opened the rest, and she got a sweater Konan knitted, bracelets from Amaya, an extremely dirty penny from Kakuzu, a nearly dead goldfish from Kisame, a cute doll from Sasori, earrings from Pein, a dandelion picked off the training grounds from Tobi, a "Happy fucking Birthday" from Hidan, a red rose from Zetsu, and lastly a memory book of the first year Karasu joined Akatsuki from Itachi.

It was late at night and everyone was exhausted while Hidan carried a drunk Amaya to her room **(A/N: Don't think he'll do anything you perves!)**, Sasori dragged a snoring Deidara to a closet so that he can prank Deidara, Pein helping Konan to their room, Kakuzu and Zetsu both went to their rooms, and Tobi yawned all the way to his room. All was left a mess and a sleeping Karasu and a wide-awake Itachi. 'Should I?' he thought. 'Fine, only this once.' He huffed.

The weasel was kind enough to carry Karasu back to her bed, but not gently dropped the heavy sleeper onto the bed and slammed the door shut. Though, just as he left, Karasu couldn't help but smile and hold onto the memory book.

_**Next Chapter:**_

**Bloody Valentine**

**Author's Note:** Well, there you go =] I hope you liked it! I'd really appreciate if you readers just review at least once! That'd be my b-day gift and a hell of an awesome one XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Personally, I'm not so fond of Valentine's Day because of all the love surrounding me, and I feel lonely because no one ever loves me (besides friends, you know, boys?). *sigh* But, I'm doing it for you readers!

_Special Thanks to:_

**Amaya Rin – AKA: PaintedFoxes**

_**For reminding me that I have to type up this chapter by Valentine's Day!**_

**Bloody Valentine**

The day was rainy while Amaya, Konan, and Karasu watched amusingly at Tobi make a fool of himself trying to create bombs using Deidara's clay. All the boys were out getting groceries while the girls had the entire day to themselves. "It was a great idea to force them to get stuff for once!" Amaya sighed in relief as she put her bare feet up on the clean table.

The short black haired girl sighed, "You barely do anything but buy junk food all day…" She coughed on purpose. "Especially blueberry muffins…"

The white haired girl stuck her tongue out, "My obsession with blueberry muffins is not as bad as your obsession with mitarashi dango." Karasu rolled her eyes as she grabbed a drink coaster and put it under both of Amaya's feet. "Ne, isn't tomorrow Valentine's Day?"

Konan nodded, "Yup. I already got something for Pein-kun!" she smiled proudly yet a faint blush was beginning to sprout upon her cheeks.

Karasu raised an eyebrow slowly, "Really? What is it?"

Amaya sat on the couch criss-crossed and leaned forward, "Yeah, what it?"

Konan smirked and immediately help up a stuffed orange frog animal, "Ta-da! I made him all by myself!"

Karasu remained quiet as Amaya blinked before muttering, "What the fuck is that?"

"It's a stuffed frog, baka!" Konan cuddled with it and stuck out her tongue towards the two. "If my present is so horrible, where are yours?"

Amaya and Karasu both glanced at each other with a confused look, "What do you mean?" they both asked in unison.

The blue haired woman sighed in annoyance, "Aren't you going to get something for your boyfriends? You know Karasu and Itachi; Amaya and Hidan?"

"Ne-Never!!!" Karasu squealed into a pillow.

Amaya glared at the floor, "Shut the fuck up! Hidan and I are not going out! I'd rather be punished by Jashin-sama than go out with that faggot."

Konan sighed, "Whatever. You'll be surprised by tomorrow though!" she left with the stuffed frog muttering to herself, "It isn't that bad is it…?" she twitched as she entered her room and decided to make it look better with clothing.

There was a long pregnant silence in the living room where Karasu's head was still buried deep inside the lime green pillow, and Amaya's icy blue eyes glared down at the floor as if to cause a disastrous earthquake. Another ten minutes passed before Amaya stood back up, "I always hated Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day, Shmalentine's Day. What's the point? The stupid fucking 'holiday'," she quoted in the air. "Only breaks hearts."

Karasu nodded in agreement as she lifted her head and sighed along with Amaya. "Well… What if Hidan does give you a gift? I'm just saying, _what if?_"

Amaya shrugs, "I don't know, say thanks and throw it in the trash?"

The scarlet red-eyed girl slapped her forehead in frustration, "No, you keep it, and the next day, you give him a gift."

The piercing blue-eyed female counter-attacked the argument, "Yes, but then that will prove that I forgot his gift and he'll be upset…" she looked sad at the end.

Karasu smirked, "That proves that you do love Hidan!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Amaya's cheeks became pinker by the second. "I _like_ him, not love. There's a big difference, and what about you and weasel-boy huh? He seems like a romantic."

The girl scoffed and turned her back, "Have you seen him on missions?" she mocked his voice, "'Hurry up, next time don't take so long. That wasn't correct! Do it again. No, no! Silence. Be quiet.' Blah, blah, blah!" Karasu sighed and pulled on her short hair.

"Well, we'll have to wait until tomorrow then." Amaya shrugged. "I'm a bit tired… See you tomorrow."

Karasu nodded, "Wait, where's Sakura-chan? I haven't seen her ever since my birthday…"

Amaya blinked, "Well, for your birthday, I know that she was sent to Konoha to train for a while and spy on the Kyuubi, and was supposed to be back by two weeks, so that would be on February 13th, which is today… She's probably with the boys." There was a sudden loud crash with a loud giggle. "And, she's back."

Karasu and Amaya both quickly rushed inside the kitchen to find it literally torn to shreds. In the middle of the ruins was a small pink haired five years old girl holding a large katana that seemed to be Kisame's and wearing oversized pink ballet slippers, "I'm hoooooooome!!!!!" she smiled and sang. "Oh, I've found Kisame's cool katana and I also found his ballet slippers in his closet!" she flapped the slippers against the rubble on the floor.

Amaya sighed, "You must be tired. Karasu-chan, tuck Sakura in and I'll clean this up."

Sakura's small hands grabbed onto Karasu's index finger as they walked down the hall and finally into Sakura's room and onto her bed. "Karasu-neechan, can you read me a bedtime story like Itachi-kun does?"

Karasu sighed. Sakura knows that she writes random short stories in that small crimson journal of hers, but she didn't know that they were horror and gory. "Sure…" Karasu licked her lips and thought. "Um… Once upon a time… There was an old man named Pein who created a small wooden puppet he called Sasori. One day, Sasori became a real boy and left Pein to go live in a circus—"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and her emerald eyes shined with intelligence, "Isn't this exactly like Pinocchio? Only, you replaced the old man for Pein, and Pinocchio for Sasori."

"U-Uh… Okay! I have another story!" Karasu sweat dropped. "There was once a girl named Deidara and she lived with three evil step sisters—"

"Cinderella." Sakura pointed out.

"Once upon a time, there were seven dwarves and a girl Itachi who was announced 'the fairest of them all'—"

"Snow White."

Karasu twitched; "You want a bedtime story…?" her patience was similar to Sasori's. "Once upon a time, there was a boy who lived in a village that rained pie everyday. His name was Kisame and would eat any kind of pie no matter how horribly cooked it was. One day, he ate so much that he became fat and then exploded. The end."

There was a long silence before Sakura started laughing her head off, "You called Kisame fat!"

Karasu sighed in relief, "Good night."

"Good night." Sakura continued laughing. Amaya waited in the living room, still hearing Sakura's continuous giggles and chuckles.

Karasu held up a hand, "Don't… ask…"

"You were supposed to make her fall asleep." Amaya pointed out. "Not make her laugh to death."

Karasu sighed, "I'm going to bed, night."

"Night." Amaya nodded and yawned as she entered her room and fell asleep, as did Karasu.

**Morning: Valentine's Day**

"Happy Valentine's Day, Pein-kun!" Konan held up a stuffed orange frog dressed in the Akatsuki cloak and had similar piercings as Pein did. "Do you love it? I made it myself!"

Pein's ringed eyes widened in fright, "Um… I don't love it." Konan frowned and sighed. "That's because I love you." He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her left cheek three times as Konan blushed and smiled, clearly satisfied with his answer.

The others gagged at the loving couple while Sakura giggled and smiled as she kept on poking Kisame's stomach. "Kisame-san, you eat people, but then you threw up the people. Now, you eat a lot of pie! When are you going to explode?" Sakura poked it again.

The fuming shark twitched, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING THIS CHILD?!?!"

Itachi and Karasu smirked and chuckled a bit while Amaya and Hidan laughed out loud. Kisame blamed Itachi and Karasu since they were the only ones who read the bedtime stories to the young yet to bloom cherry blossom girl. "Well… Time to hand out the presents." The black and white plant announced, as he took out a white neatly wrapped present. Everyone stared as he walked towards an empty space. **"Why for me?" his dark side smirked.** "But of course!" his light side smiled as his dark side's hands unwrapped it to reveal a thick human leg. **"Thank you very much!" his dark side smiled evilly as he devoured it in front of everyone as Amaya tried shielding a giggling Sakura's eyes.** "You're welcome!" There was silence… "What are you waiting for?" his voice seemed threatening and everyone who didn't have a gift left immediately while Konan and Pein just started making out on the couch, completely unaware of what Zetsu just did.

The remaining people were Karasu, Amaya, Itachi, Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori. Amaya glanced at Karasu curiously to see where her gift was. 'I don't have a gift! I just stayed because Itachi kept staring at me!' Karasu's glowing red eyes told Amaya.

'Ditto, except vise versa Itachi with Hidan.' Amaya shrugged. "Um…" Hidan, had a fainted blush and handed something bit damp, and seemed to be stained with red. "Just take it."

"Tha-Thanks…" she blushed and unwrapped it. Deidara leapt from his seat as Amaya smiled down at it. "Su goi! It's beautiful…"

"You call that beautiful?!" Deidara screeched.

Hidan ignored Deidara, "My heart to you." He smirked. "Well, not really my heart, but hey, close enough." Amaya's present was a live beating heart Hidan ripped out from another person he was about to sacrifice to his god, Jashin.

Deidara rolled his single blue eye, "My present is much better." He smiled and handed his present to the shocked Amaya. She immediately opened it to reveal a ceramic 'A' for Amaya that was wrapped around a strand of strong fabric. Amaya immediately put it around her pale neck and smiled, quickly giving a smirking Deidara a small hug. Though, she gave Hidan a small peck on the cheek.

Hidan stuck a tongue out at Deidara like he would do to most people who he would beat. Karasu was astounded that Deidara had a crush on Amaya. 'Shocker…' she raised a thin black eyebrow. Soon, a present dropped onto Karasu's hands and she looked up to see a small smiling Sasori. 'Oh god…' she looked down and blushed as she slowly unwrapped it to see a small wooden beveled box. "This is so beautiful…" she traced the patterns on each side and opened the box to reveal many random items. She burst out into laughter as she took out the three items. "I remember this!" she held up a small black book about jewelry and girly clothing.

Sasori smiled at the sound of her laughter, "Yes, I remembered I made a bet with Kakuzu that I could easily find your diary, and mistook this for your diary and was a bit frightened."

Karasu took out a small miniature puppet arm that was supposed to resemble Sasori's arm, "That time I tried to help you up during a battle, and your arm popped off, that was hilarious…" she smiled at the small figure. The next item was a small doll that looked much like her. "This is adorable." She smiled.

Itachi tried hard not to lose his temper, "Here." He gave her a small box that wasn't wrapped and soon left, feeling disappointed. Amaya looked sadly as she heard Itachi slam his room door shut. As Karasu opened it, it was nothing inside. She was surprised and felt the plushy bottom and shook the box. Strangely, it made a noise as if something was actually inside. She curiously lifted up the small gray cushion to reveal a stunning orchid petal hair clip with a small note inside that read: "Happy Valentine's Day Karasu-san. I noticed that you always keep your hair in front of your face, until one day you ran a hand through your hair. I like it better if you pulled it back more. Sincerely, Uchiha Itachi."

Amaya stuck her tongue out at Karasu, "You got a better present." Hidan and Deidara looked disappointed, though Hidan smirked.

"There's a part two in your gift." Hidan winked. "It's in my room." Amaya blushed and followed him. **(A/N: Perverts! They only make out at the end!)**

Karasu turned to face a smiling Sasori and gave him a long tight hug. "Sorry Sasori." He nodded, a bit sad, but forgave her as she ran towards Itachi's closed door and quickly put it in her clip and knocked on the door, "Itachi-san?"

The door opened slightly, only to see his Sharingan eyes as usual. "What?" Karasu sighed and rolled her red eyes before fully opening the door to see that she wore the clip as a sign of accepting him. His fingers twitched. "Um…" Itachi chuckled a bit. "Your hair is really messy, and the clip is tangled into your hair.

"Oh thanks, you didn't embarrass me at all." She blushed and fingered her long Akatsuki cloak sleeves.

Itachi pushed her inside the room and pulled up a seat, "Sit down in front of the mirror." The weasel sighed. "Don't tell anyone… When Sasuke was still small, I used to fix his hair."

Karasu raised an eyebrow, "Chicken-ass? Wow, you must love your brother so much, you're willing to fix his hair that looks exactly like the butt of a chicken." Itachi scoffed and removed the clip to comb her tangled hair. "You know, it's sometimes hard to believe you're not gay."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "You think I'm gay?"

"Well, you have a nice sense of fashion," she held up the clip. "You have long girly hair," he twitched at this. "But I like it, so don't cut it yet." She muttered before continuing. "You're combing my hair now. But, I don't think you're gay."

He clipped in the orchid hair clip, "Really?"

"Do you how I know?" Karasu smiled into the mirror as Itachi looked down at her. "Because you like me."

"I don't like you. I…" he sighed. It wasn't everyday he uses the 'l' word. "Love you."

She knew it was embarrassing for him, so she smiled and changed the subject, "I wonder what Amaya-chan and Hidan-san is doing…"

"You don't really want to know…" Itachi muttered to himself.

**Hidan's Room**

"Ja-Jashin-sama…" Amaya panted in pain. "I- lo-love Val-Valentine's Da-Day." She took the razor and continuously cut herself as Hidan did the same in the circle. As soon as all the blood in the glowing circle with an upside-down triangle has disappeared, their major wounds healed itself as a gift from their god Jashin. "I'll get the First Aid—" The only thing was that Jashin would only heal major wounds, not the minor ones.

"Don't." Hidan saw a small cut on Amaya's cheek and slowly licked the blood oozing out. "Okay, now you can." Amaya slowly walked towards the First Aid kit someone got for him from Christmas.

'Oh… My… Fucking… Jashin-sama…' Red roses started blooming inside her cheeks as she felt sudden warmth inside. 'Did he just do that?'

As the afternoon grew, they continued bandaging themselves up until one random moment of silence, Hidan suddenly asked, "Hey, do you want a kiss?"

Amaya's sudden movements froze, "Uh… Yes—Wait, no!—Yes—Aah!" she pulled her same white hair.

Hidan laughed and held out a Hershey's Kiss, "I meant this kind of kiss." **(A/N: Some guy went up to me and said that and actually puckered his lips, and I was, "What?!" and then he laughed, "Just kidding, here!" and he gave me a Hershey's Kiss, has someone done that to you guys before?)**

"Oh…" The icy blue-eyed girl blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks…" She ate the chocolate and sighed in joy. "Jashin, I LOVE chocolate…"

Hidan raised an eyebrow, "Tastes that good?" He immediately forced himself onto her and took the mini chocolate piece from her mouth with his own. "Hm… You're right."

"Oi! NO ONE TAKES MY CHOCOLATE!!!" She immediately tackled him. 'Man, I hella love this day…'

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed it! I was in a rush at the end, so sorry! Hope you like it too Amaya-chan! Oh yeah, **_AMAYA-CHAN!!! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME YOUR B-DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**

**_Next Chapter:_**

**Not So Lucky Leprechaun**


End file.
